Hermaeus
Hermaeus was a Force-sensitive Human male who lived during the Old Republic era. Known to be unaffiliated with the Jedi nor the Sith, Hermaeus would be the one to form the Ancient Foes after he was exiled from his homeworld of Ord Mantell, rebelling against Sycthian and his Eternal Empire. He recruited the likes of Darth Kron, Darth Minh and even the Celestial Neal Akem, who all joined his cause to battle Sycthian on the Sith world of Korriban. In the end, the Ancient Foes won, and although Kron delivered the final blow to Sycthian, the group successfully destroyed their enemy's physical form and trapped his spirit in a holocron sealed off on Korriban for centuries to come, although he would ultimately be released by Darth Nullhiles in later years. Before his death, Hermaeus fathered a child and had a legacy of his own, a family line that led up to the Sith Lord Yokan, the descendent of Hermaeus, who'd ultimately die during the Battle of Rishi without having any offspring. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hermaeus' early life, except for the fact that he was born on the world of Ord Mantell, which was under the control of the Immortal Emperor Sycthian and his Eternal Empire. Growing up a Force-sensitive Human, Hermaeus would learn to use his abilities, but would never become a Jedi or a Sith, and instead remained unaffiliated. Sometime prior to 674 BBY, Hermaeus would grow tired of the Eternal Empire's control of his homeworld, and eventually organized a rebellion. However, all the members of the rebellion were caught and executed, and Hermaeus was spared, exiled from Ord Mantell. The Ancient Foes Deciding to do what seemingly no one else had the will to accomplish, Hermaeus began to organize a new rebellion of powerful Force-sensitives individuals in an attempt to dethrone Sycthian personally. Firstly, Hermaeus would recruit the Sith Lord Darth Minh, who quickly accepted his offer. Hermaeus would soon turn to the likes of Darth Kron and the Celestial Neal Akem, who all joined up with Hermaeus and Minh, forming the Ancient Foes. In 674 BBY, the Ancient Foes faced Sycthian on the Sith homeworld of Korriban. Hermaeus and his new allies stood against the Immortal Emperor and challenged his oppression. Being confident in his ability to defeat the Ancient Foes, Sycthian would commence a fierce battle between him and his four adversaries, leading him to best them during most of the battle. However, he was eventually defeated by his foes' combined efforts, and when Kron dealt the final blow, the group trapped Sycthian's spirit inside the very holocron that would grant him his immorality, imprisoning him inside of it for many centuries to arrive. However, he would later return many years later, abandoning the Sith after his defeat, striving to continue ruling the Eternal Empire. Death and Legacy In the years after Sycthian's defeat in 674 BBY and the disbandment of the Ancient Foes, Hermaeus would live his days with a family, dying peacefully in a world beyond the Core Worlds. Hermaeus would have a descendent who would live during the New Republic era, the Sith Lord Yokan, an enforce of the True Sith Empire who'd ultimately die during the Battle of Rishi, never having any offspring as Hermaeus' family line died with Yokan. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Ancient Foes Category:Deceased